Obstacle
by Allen Avadonia
Summary: Story from the Evillious Chronicles! and Ren Allen Abbadonia by the way, just.. it's from a thing in one of me and my friends RP's. anyways.. tell me what you think xD Rated T for character death / just to be safe?


Elluka sighed, recording random information in a journal, sitting in her study. Right about now Ren would have some pointless thing to tell her, he always seemed to slack off around this time..

"ELLUKAA!~~" Right on time, she thought. Ren poked his head through the door at her. "Elluka?"

"What is it Ren?" She sighed, closing the book, making sure to save the spot she had been at. He walked over to her with a frown.

"I think.." His voice faded out a little. "I don't think.. it's a good thing your collecting the sins.." he frowned. The room fell silent, that had not been what Elluka was expecting to hear at all..

"...What?" She stared at him with a cold expression, eyes piercing like knives.

"W-Well.. I-It just seems like.. it's tearing you apart a bit.." he frowned. "I just don't want to lose you to it..to collecting the sins.."

"Ren.."

"...?"

"Don't you ever say anything like that again.." She stood, walking over to him. "I've given everything up to collecting the sins, and you a sin your fucking self!, Tell me to STOP?"

"E-Elluka.. I didn't mean it like-"

"Ren, it doesn't matter how you meant it. It matter's what it meant to me." She had a hurt look on her face, very very lightly shaking in anger. "...I'm going out.." She stormed out.

"O-Out where?" Ren ran after her, feeling absolutely horrid.

"SOMEWHERE." The door slammed. Ren frowned, heart pounding.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her..."

"I-I just can't believe this! After all I've done for him!" Elluka ranted to the many voices in her head, mainly Eldoh.

_"I've been noticing recent changes in his attitude Elluka, and yours as well..."_

She stopped in her place. "W-What do you mean?"

_"You have grown far too attached to him.."_

"..S-So..?"

_"I hate to say this Elluka, however.. The boy has become an obstacle in your quest.."_

_"You must kill him."_

Elluka felt her heart pound out of her chest, she knew he was right. Eldoh was always right, and his orders could not be dis-obeyed.

"..Y-Yes.. Eldoh.."

Ren was waiting at home for Elluka when she got back. Ren ran forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Elluka, I'm sorry! please forgive me!, I didn't mean to upset you, I just really don't want to lose you.. I-"

He stopped when Elluka very slowly wrapped her hands around his neck, her hand's were shaking. "E-Elluka?, What are you doing?" He went to pull away from her, severing her grip on his neck.

Elluka quickly tripped him, Ren hit the ground with a harsh 'thud'. Elluka wished the fall would have been enough to kill him, though she knew that was not the case.

"O-Ow.." Ren blinked, going to get up when Elluka wrapped her hands around his neck again- crushing his throat. He stared in shock- trying to pry Elluka's hands off of his neck, kicking his feet, trying anything he could.

Elluka bit her lip, tears threatening her eyes- Eldoh had been right.. she was far too attached. She growled slightly when he almost got her hands off and tightened her grip, harshly hitting his head on the wood floor. She began repeating the action until she saw a bit of blood on the floor- and he stopped trying to fight against her.

Ren stared up at her with questioning eyes- questions flooding his mind, he wished he knew why she was doing this.. was it because he made her mad? He noticed a few tears fall from Elluka's eyes, he smiled at her and mouthed something.

Elluka stared at him, more tears falling from her eyes, her grip tightening she continued to hit his head against the floor until she saw him go limp and after a moment his heart began to stop. She sobbed hysterically when it did, hugging his limp body.

There was only three things she could think of.

How right Eldoh was.

How much she regretted it.

And what Ren had 'said.'

_'I love you, Elluka. Please don't cry.'_

* * *

_Megurine, Luka: Elluka Clockworker._

_Kagamine, Len: Ren Springuser._

_I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, OR THE EVILLIOUS CHRONICLES DX OR THE CHARACTERS!  
I only made up this story owo_


End file.
